The Wallflower
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Noelle Fairchild is the invisible girl, the shy girl, the outcast. She had been sent to detention on a Saturday, she couldn't be more bored than ever. But what happens when things turn interesting when she notices that a certain criminal has been obsessing over her since Freshman Year.
1. Firecracker

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN NOELLE FAIRCHILD**

* * *

 **Saturday, March 24, 1984  
Sherbert High School  
Sherbert, Illinois, 60062**

 _ **Dear Mr. Vernon,**_

 _ **We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay, telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a wallflower and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning.**_

 _ **We were brainwashed.**_

* * *

I had just finished walking up to school.

Now, hold on, now I'm gonna tell you _why_ I was walking up to school so early in the morning.

My parents don't acknowledge me anymore. It's as simple as is. My high school life has been easy, considering the fact that I don't exist to the whole student body. The only people who know I exist is the teachers I have for classes and Allison Reynolds. I guess you can say that I consider Allison as a friend, considering that her and I are the loners at Shermer High. And because I didn't get involved with drama that goes on in high school or go to highschool parties and events, I managed to get straight A's.

Now moving onto my parents. They are extremely rich with my dad, Leon Fairchild, being a successful entrepreneur and my mom, Courtney Fairchild, being a former actress and a fashion designer. My parents have been so involved with their work that they don't seem to notice me anymore. The last time they had even said that they loved me was when I was either 12, maybe 13 years old.

I walked into the library and I saw the school's prom queen, Claire Standish and the school's wrestling star, Andrew Clarke sitting at the table on the left up front, John Bender sitting at the table behind Andrew and Claire and the smartest guy in our grade, Brian Johnson sitting at the table near John's. I decided to sit at the table that is next to Andrew and Claire. Allison had soon walked in. We shared secret smiles before she sat at the table behind Brian. I heard Andrew and Claire snicker and I glared at them.

This is why I hate popular people!

Then the Vice Principal Vernon came in with a smug smirk. "Well, well, here we are. I wanna congratulate you for being on time." Vernon started. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here." Claire said. I rolled my eyes. Vernon just ignores her as he checks his watch. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." Vernon continued as from the corner of my eye, I saw John spit up in the air and catch his saliva in his mouth. I swore to God, I threw up in my mouth. "You may not talk." Vernon said, pointing at Claire. "You will not move from these seats." Vernon continued, pointing at Brian. I guess he was trying to move seats as I heard him shift back into his old seat. "And you will not sleep." Vernon concluded as he took the chair John was using as a footrest and placed it away from him.

"All right, people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than 1000 words, describing to me who you think you are." Vernon added as he was handing everyone a pencil and paper. "Is it a test?" John asked. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated 1000 times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?" Vernon asked, directing the last part to John. "Crystal." John said. I'll even admit, I have always had a crush on the brooding criminal, but I know that he never notices me like everyone else. "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Vernon said. "I can answer that right now, sir. That'd be "no" for me, 'cause…" Brian started but Vernon cut him off. "Sit down, Johnson." Vernon snapped. "Thank you, sir. " Brian said as he sat back down.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Vernon concluded. I shook my head with everyone else but when Vernon went to leave, John spoke up. "Yeah, I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" John asked. I bit my lip to keep in my laughter. "I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young man, you'll get the horns." Vernon said as he left the library. "That man is a brownie hound." John said. I was now thinking about what to write for my essay and I heard a familiar clicking noise that I hear often in Art class. I turned around to see Allison chewing on her nails. Everyone else noticed it and Allison stopped and gave us all a look before she went back to chewing her nails again.

"You keep eating your hand, you won't be hungry for lunch." John said. Allison spat her nail at him, but missed. "I've seen you before you know." John said but then I felt eyes burning against my skull. I turned around and John was staring at me. "I've seen you around too, firecracker." John said. I blushed as I looked away from him.

John Bender noticed me?

Of all people, he noticed me?

I must've not drink another cup of coffee because what I heard was outrageous.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

But boy was Noelle Fairchild wrong.

John Bender has been fascinated with the invisible wallflower ever since seventh grade. He couldn't help but be obsessed with her, whether it was her innocence or old soul…

John Bender couldn't help but be obsessing over Noelle Fairchild.


	2. Books By Their Cover

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **decadaceofmysoul: Thnx**

 **Fallenangel13M: I'll see how far I could get with this story**

 **musicluver246: Thanks**

 **kaia: Thanks. I'll try to continue this story**

 **wolviegurl: There will be more**

* * *

I was trying to figure out what I was about to write for my essay, but then my mind had been cut off by Brian talking. "Who I think I am. Who are you? Who are you?" I heard Brian say. When I turned to look at him, he has his pen clipped to his mouth. "I'm a walrus." Brian said. Okay, then. I turned back around to focus on my essay. After a few moments, I saw a crumbled up piece of paper fly past Andrew and Claire. It was no doubt that John threw it. Then John starts to sing the guitar part from _**Sunshine Of Your Love**_ by _Cream._ "I can't believe this is really happening to me." Claire said. I rolled my eyes at that. "Oh, shit! What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" John asked. "Please." Claire scoffed. "If you got to go, you got to go." John said as I heard a zipper.

Is he serious?

"Oh, my God." Claire said. "You're not urinating in here, man." Andrew said. "Don't talk. Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up." John said. "You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Andrew threatened. I could tell that John wasn't scared. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry." John said with a little growl at the end. "Hey, homeboy, why don't you close that door? We'll get the Prom Queen and Little Firecracker impregnated." John said. I turned to face John with eyes wide open. John was smirking at me now. "Hey. Hey!" Andrew said, trying to get John's attention. "What?" John asked. "If I lose my temper, you're totaled, man." Andrew said. "Totally?" John asked. "Totally." Andrew replied. "Why don't you shut up? Nobody here's interested." Claire said, siding with Andrew. "Really. Buttface." Andrew said. "Wow, clever comeback." I muttered.

"Hey, sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" John asked. "Excuse me, fellas, I think we should just write our papers." Brian said, trying to not let a fight break out, but everyone ignores what he said. "Just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!" Andrew said. "It's a free country." John replied. "Psst." I hissed, getting Andrew's attention. "It's obvious that he's trying to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." I said. "Sweets." John said and I could tell that it was directed to me. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." John said with a smirk. I was blushing really hard and I turned away quickly before he could even see how red my cheeks are.

"So...so, are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend?" I heard John ask Claire and Andrew. "Steady dates? Lovers?" John goaded, still trying to get a rise from Andrew. "Come on, sporto. Level with me. Do you slip her the hot-beef injection?" John asked. "Go to hell!" Claire shrieked. "Enough!" Andrew yelled. "Hey! What's going on in there?" I heard Vernon ask. Claire turns her attention away from John. "Scumbag." Andrew growled as he turned away from John.

"What do you say we close that door? Can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." John said as he sat on the railing that is near Andrew and Claire's table. "You know the door's supposed to stay open." Brian said. "So what?" John asked. "So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here, you know?" Andrew said. "God, you can count. I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." John said. "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Andrew said. "Really." Claire piped in, agreeing with Andrew. "You know, Bender, you don't even count. If you disappear forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Andrew said. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.

I could feel someone staring at me and I turned and it was Brian. ' _You okay?"_ he asked, mouthing to me. I nodded with a weak smile as I wiped away a tear that I didn't even know escaped. "Well, I'll just run out and join the wrestling team." John said. A.) I could tell that John was being sarcastic and b.) Claire and Andrew laughed at that. "Maybe the prep club, too. Student council." John said. "No. They wouldn't take you.' Andrew said. "I'm hurt." John said. "You know why guys like you knock everything?" Claire asked. "This should be stunning." John muttered. "Because you're afraid." Claire said. "Oh, God. You richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." John said. "You're a big coward." Claire said. "I'm in the Math Club." Brian piped in, but nobody acknowledges him. "You're afraid that they won't take you, you don't belong, so you dump all over it." Claire said. "Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, would it?" John asked. "Well you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." Claire said. I scoffed. "Please." I muttered. Then I could feel Claire's attention on me.

"Do you have a problem?" Claire asked. "You know the saying about judging a book by it's cover? That's what people like you do to people who you think is below you." I snapped. "And, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to run out and join one of their fucking clubs." John said. "Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" Andrew said. "I'm in the Physics Club, too." Brian piped in.

"Excuse me a sec." John said to Claire before turning to Brian. "What are you babbling about?" John asked Brian. "What I said was that I'm in the Math Club, the Latin Club and the Physics Club. Physics Club." Brian said. "Hey. Cherry." John said, getting Claire's attention. "Do you belong to the Physics Club?" John asked. "That's an academic club." Claire said. "So?" John asked. "Academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Claire said. "But to dorks like him, they are." John said before diverting his attention over to Brian.

"What do you guys do in your club?" John asked. "In physics, well, we talk about physics. Properties of physics." Brian said. "So it's sort of social. Demented and sad, but social, right?" John asked. "I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean, there are other children in my club. And at the end of the year, we have... we have a big banquet at the Hilton." Brian said. "You load up, you party." John said. "No, we get dressed up but we don't get high." Brian said. "Only burners like you get high." Claire said. As Brian starts to ramble, I pulled out an application for a college that has accepted me.

It was Academy of Art University over in San Francisco.

I snapped out of it when Andrew starts talking. "You guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come in. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Andrew said. "Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite? Missing a whole wrestling meet?" John asked, trying to get a rise out of Andrew. "You wouldn't know anything about it, faggot. You never competed in your whole life." Andrew said. "Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." Bender said. "You'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Andrew said. "Oh, but I do. I want to be just like you. I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights." John said. Then, Brian spoke up.

"You wear tights?" Brian asked. "I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform." Andrew said. "Tights." Brian and I piped in. "Shut up." Andrew said. I could see Vernon leave his office.

Oh shit!


	3. Loose Screw

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **wolviegurl: Thanks**

 **decadenceofmysoul: Thanks**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **kaia: I will**

 **Smurficorn: I will**

* * *

After John messed with Claire and Andrew for a bit, he stood up and was walking towards the door. "There isn't supposed to be any monkey business." Brian said. "Young man, have you finished your paper?" John asked Brian, imitating Vernon before turning around. John looked in both directions before messing with the door. "C'mon, Bender. Don't screw around." Andrew said. "What're you gonna do?" Claire asked. "Drop dead, I hope." Andrew growled. "Bender, that's school property there. It's something that doesn't belong to us. Something that shouldn't be toyed with." Brian said. John quickly walked away as the door slammed shut. He came over to me, grabbed my bag and put the screw in it. "What're you doing?" I squeaked. "For safe keeping." John said before he kissed my cheek and went back to his seat. I could feel my face flush red when John kissed me on the cheek.

"That's very funny. Now go fix it." Andrew said. "You should really fix that." Brian piped in. "Am I a genius?" John asked. "No, you're an asshole." Andrew said. "What a funny guy." John said. "Fix the door, Bender!" Andrew said, viciously. "Okay, shh. Everyone just shh. I've been here before. I know what I'm doing." John said. "No, fix the door! Get up there and fix it!" Andrew exclaimed. "SHUT UP!" John yelled. "Goddammit!" I heard Vernon yell from the other side of the door.

Uh oh.

Vernon came in, glaring at all of us. "Why is that door closed?" Vernon asked. We all stay silent. "Why is that door closed?" Vernon asked again. "How are we supposed to know? We weren't supposed to move." John said. "Why?" Vernon asked, diverting his attention to Claire. "We're just sitting here, like we're supposed to." Claire said. "Who closed that door?" Vernon asked Brian. "I think a screw fell out of it." John said. "It just closed, sir." I said, softly. "Who?" Vernon asked, directing his attention to Allison, who just squeaked and hid under the hood of her parka. "She doesn't talk, sir." John said and Allison squeaked again.

"Give me that screw." Vernon snarled at John. "I don't have it." John said. "You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon asked. "I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place." John said. "Give it to me, Bender." Vernon growled at him. "Excuse me, sir. Why does anyone want to steal a screw?" Claire asked. "Watch it, young lady." Vernon snapped at Claire. When John turned to Claire, she just sneered at him.

Vernon has grabbed a fold-up chair. "The door's way too heavy, sir." John said. Vernon puts the chair at a position where the door is leaning against it. When Vernon lets go of the door, the door closes, flinging the chair across the hallway. "Dammit!" I heard him exclaim. I bit my bottom lip really hard to encase my laughter. Vernon came back in and all of our smiles dropped.

"Andrew Clarke. Get up here. Get up here, front and center." Vernon said, snapping his fingers as Andrew got up. "Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" John asked. Vernon ignored him as he and Andrew grabbed a magazine rack. "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy! It's out of my hands." John exclaimed. They got the magazine rack leaning against the door, but Andrew can't get back in. "That's very clever, sir. But what if there's a fire. I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise in this junction of your career, sir." John said. "What're you doing? What're you doing with this? Get this out of here for God's sake." Vernon mumbled. "You know that the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the hallway." Brian said. "Show Dick some respect." John said. "Go, get back in your seat." Vernon said as he lead Andrew back to his seat next to Claire.

"I expected a little more from a Varsity Letterman." Vernon said with a sneer before turning his attention to John. "You're not fooling anyone, Bender. The next screw that falls out is going to be you." Vernon said. "Eat my shorts." John muttered. "What was that?" Vernon asked, getting up to John. "Eat. My. Shorts." John said, glaring at Vernon.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister." Vernon said. "Oh, I'm crushed." John said, sarcastically. "You just bought one more right there." Vernon said. "I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going to check my calendar." John said. "Good, 'cause it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Just say the word, instead of going to prison, you'll come here." Vernon said as John crossed his arms and glaring at Vernon. "Are you through?" Vernon asked. "No." John replied. "I'm doing society a favor." Vernon said. "So?" John retorted. "That's another one. I got you for the rest of your natural born life, if you don't watch your step. You want another one?" Vernon asked. "Yes." John said. "Yes." Vernon said. "You got it! You got another one! That's another one, pal!" Vernon exclaimed. "Cut it out!" I exclaimed to John. John looked over at me and I mouth 'stop' to him.

"Are you through?" Vernon asked. "Not even close, bud." John said. "Good, you got one more right there." Vernon said. "You really think I'd give a shit." John said. "Another one." Vernon said, then it all was silent. "You through?" Vernon asked. "How many is that?" John asked, sarcastically. "That's seven including the one where you asked Mr. Vernon, here, if Barry Manilow raided his closet." Brian stated. "Now it's eight. You stay out of it." Vernon said, concluding the last statement by looking over at Brian. "Excuse me, sir. It's seven." Brian said. "Shut up, peewee." Vernon said.

Then, Vernon holds up two fingers towards John. "You're mine, Bender. For two months, I got you." Vernon said. "What can I say, I'm thrilled." John said, sarcastically. "Oh, that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender, you might wanna spend a little time to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon snapped at John. "Okay, that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come back in here, I'm cracking skulls." Vernon said. Before Vernon left, he held up the two fingers towards John before leaving.

"FUCK YOU!" John yelled.

Well, that escalated quickly.

It was almost 7:45 and all of us were bored. I was sketching numerous pictures.

All of the sudden, I felt tired and then I dropped my pencil while I fall face first into my drawing and enter a slumber.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Vernon had come back to see the six teenagers asleep. "Wake up!" he yelled, but nobody budged. "Who has to use the lavatory?" Vernon asked and the six teenagers raised their hands. And they'll admit...they have to use the bathroom.


	4. By Any Other Name

**REVIEW TIMEEE!1**

 **Rhatch89: Thanks**

 **decadenceofmysoul: Thanks**

 **Smurficorn: Thanks**

 **Trachelle Lang: I will. Thank you for enjoying it**

 **Em: Thanks. The schedule for updates are on my profile**

* * *

It was now 10:22 and I feel like detention was starting to feel like forever. We just came back from the bathrooms and we were all over the library. John was sitting on the counter, ripping pages out of a book, Brian was also sitting on the counter as well. Andrew was stretching at a nearby railing. I was sitting on top of the table John is sitting at. The only ones who didn't move from their seats were Claire and Allison. "That's real intelligent." Andrew said, after seeing ripped-up pages being flung across the library. "You're right. It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read." Bender said in heavy sarcasm. "And, Moley really pumps my nads." John said. "Moliere." Claire and I said in unison. John glared at Claire and looked at me in wonder. "I love his work." Brian piped in and that caused John to throw the pages at him. "I-It's alright. But, I've always preferred Shakespeare." I muttered but nobody heard me.

Figures.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." John said. "Speak for yourself." Andrew muttered, loudly to make sure that John heard that. "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." John said. Andrew turns his attention back to Claire. "Hey, you grounded tonight?" Andrew asked. "I don't know. My mom said I was. My dad told me just to blow her off." Claire said. "Big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild." Andrew said. "Yeah?" Claire asked in wonder. "Are you gonna go?" Andrew asked. "I doubt it." Claire said. "How come?" Andrew asked. "'Cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. It's like this whole, big monster deal. It's endless. It's a total drag. It's like, any minute, divorce." Claire was explaining. "Who do you like better?" John suddenly asks.

"What?" Claire asked in clarification. "You like your old man better than your mom?" John asked. "They're both screwed." Claire replied. "No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." John clarified. "I don't know. Probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me to get back at each other." Claire said. "Ha!" I heard. I turned around and it was Allison that yelled it out. I bit my lip to keep my laughter in. John had a bewildered expression. Andrew had a smirk on his face. Brian was weirded out. Claire was glaring at Allison. "Shut up!" Claire said. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said. "Yeah, if I didn't, nobody else would." Claire snapped back. "Oh, you're breaking my heart." Andrew said, sarcastically.

"Sporto?" John asked to get Andrew's attention, which it worked. John jumped off of the counter. "You get along with your parents?" John asked. "Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew asked. John jumped over the railing to stand face-to-face with Andrew. "You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar, too." John said. As John was walking away from Andrew, he followed him and shoved him in the back of the shoulder. "You know something, man? If we weren't in school, I'd waste you." Andrew threatened but John wasn't scared of it. "Can you hear this?" John started, pointing his middle finger to the ground. "You want me to turn it up?" John finished, turning his finger upwards, flipping him off. Then, Brian decided to play the peacemaker.

"Hey, fellas, I mean…" Brian started but both Andrew and John shoved his hands off of their shoulders. "I don't like my parents either, I mean, I don't...I don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko, you know." Brian was stuttering. "Dork, you are a parent's wet dream, okay?" John said as he patted him on the shoulder kind of hard. "That's the problem." Brian said. "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kind of clothes, but, face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoon-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" John was asking, practically assaulting Brian, verbally. "Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew asked. "I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference." John said. "Well, he's got a name." Andrew said. "Yeah?" John asked. "Yeah. What's your name?" Andrew asked.

Smooth, you don't know the guy's name.

"Brian." Brian replied. "See?" Andrew asked. "My condolences." John muttered. Then, he made his way over to me. His hands gripped my waist and I squeaked as he lifted me up off of the table. "So, Firecracker. What's your name?" John asked. "Noelle." I said, softly. "Noah?" John asked in confusion. "Noelle." I said a little louder. "Well, Noelle, how about just us two could stay here for a little while to, you know, get to know each other better." John said. My face was a beet red right now and I was covering my face with my hands. "Leave her alone." I hear Claire snap. I was a little shocked that one of the most popular girls in the school would defend me. John gave her a look before he went over by her and he dragged me along with him. I sat on the table and I was near Claire. "Okay, preppy, what's your name?" John asked.

"Claire." Claire replied. "Claire?" John asked. "Claire. It's a family name." Claire replied. "Oh. It's a fat girl's name." John said. "Oh, thank you." Claire said, sarcastically. "You're welcome." John replied, being on the same level of sarcasm as Claire was. "I'm not fat." Claire defended herself. "Not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat and there's fat people that were once thin, but they became fat. So when you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married. You're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then…" John started then he made a bloating noise then Claire was scowling at John and eventually flipped him off. "Oh. Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl." John said. "I'm not that pristine." Claire defended. Then, John leaned towards her face a little bit.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that both you and Firecracker are." John said. I could feel my face heating up. The truth is…

Yes.

I am a virgin.

Mostly because that most people don't acknowledge me.

Dude, you just found out about my name not that long ago. You're going back to 'Firecracker'? "Let's end the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?" John asked. "Why don't you just shut up?" Claire snapped. "Have you two ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you two ever been felt up, over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" John was asking us. "Do you want us to puke?" Claire asked. "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvins in a ball on the front seat past 11:00 on a school night?" John continued.

"Leave them alone." I heard. It was Andrew. "I said leave them alone." Andrew said as he was walking towards John. "You gonna make me?" John asked. "Yeah." Andrew said, fearlessly. John went over the tables to get over to Andrew. "You and how many of your friends?" John asked. "Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal." Andrew said. John made the first move and Andrew did some wrestling maneuver. "I don't want to get into this, man." John said. Andrew got off of him. "Why not?" Andrew asked and then John got up. "Because I'd kill you." John said as it was the most simplest thing in the world. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me, and it'd be a big mess. I don't care enough about you to bother." John said. "Chicken shit." Andrew muttered, loud enough so that John could hear them. John did hear that, indeed, and that caused him to get out a pocket knife. John then stabs it in a chair that was near Allison.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them. You don't look at them. You don't even think about them! You understand me?" Andrew asked. "I'm trying to help them." John said.

Yep, it might be a long day.


	5. 30 Minutes

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **wolviegurl: There will be more**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **decadenceofmysoul: Thanks**

 **ZombiePinUp: Thank you**

 **kaia: I will**

* * *

After that altercation, we were all back in our seats…

With the exception of John being over at the table I'm sitting at and the fact that right now, I am sitting on his lap.

Carl, the janitor, had walked into the library to get some trash. "Brian, how you doing?" Carl asked. "Your dad work here?" John asked, mockingly. Brian gave John a small glare. "Uh, Carl?" John asked to get Carl's attention, and he did. "Can I ask you a question?" John asked. "Sure." Carl replied. "How does one become a janitor?" John asked. "You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked. "No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor, because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts." John said.

"Oh, really?" Carl asked in heavy sarcasm. "You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, serf, peon, you know? Maybe so. But following a broom after shitheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple of things." Carl started. "I look through your letters. I look through your lockers." Carl continued and the smirk on John's face dropped. "I listen to your conversations. You don't know that but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends." Carl ended. Then, he looked up at the clock and then down on his watch.

You better not.

"By the way, that clock's twenty minutes faster." Carl added as he left.

Dammit, why did he have to say it?

After that, I somehow ended up being at the same table as John was at. John began to whistle some tune, then Brian joined in, then Andrew, then Claire, then me, then Allison. The whistling died down when Vernon came in, but John continued to whistle but instead, he's whistling Beethoven's Fifth. "All right, girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch." Vernon said. "Here?" Andrew asked in disbelief. "Here." Vernon replied. "I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place to eat lunch in, sir." Andrew said. "I don't care what you think, Andrew." Vernon retorted.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?" John asked. "We're extremely thirsty, sir." Andrew said. "I have a really low tolerance to dehydration." Claire said. "I've seen her dehydrate, sir. It's pretty gross." Andrew said. "Relax, Noelle and I will get it." John said. He was standing up and before he could pull me up with him, Vernon stopped him. "Ah-ah-ah. Grab some wood there, bub. What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls alone with Miss Fairchild?" Vernon was asking John.

"You." Vernon said, pointing to Andrew, making him sigh. I rolled my eyes as Andrew was pointing at Claire, whom immediately perked up. Vernon ignored her hopeful gaze. "And you." Vernon said, pointing to Allison. Allison seemed out of thought. "Hey! What's her name? Wake her. Wake her! On your feet, missy! Let's go! This ain't no rest home." Vernon was exclaiming. I glared at Vernon.

How could a principal not know one of his own students names?

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" Vernon exclaimed and then Allison and Andrew were long gone.

After Allison and Andrew left, John, Claire Brian and I decided to go to an area that was underneath the staircases. I was sitting near the statue near Claire. "Claire, Noelle, you two want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." John was goading, much to Claire's annoyance. "No thank you." she said, irritably. "How do you think he rides a bike?" John asked. "Looks like it's something that no one else might know." I muttered. "Oh, and girls, would either of you consider dating a guy like this?" John asked. "Can't you just leave us alone?" Claire asked. "I mean if he had a great personality, was a good dancer and had a good car. Although, you probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire asked, to no one in particular. "Watch what you way? Brian here is a cherry." John said. "A cherry?" Brian asked for clarification. "I wish I was in a plane...to France." Claire said. "Honestly, I would prefer England or Italy. Not only for their amazing culture, but have you seen the guys there? Sono decisamente ridicolo sexy." I said. Claire just looks at me in plain confusion. I sighed. "I just described that the guys over at Italy and England are really sexy." I whispered to Claire. She just giggled. "I actually never thought about that. I usually would want to go to France because of all of the shopping." Claire said. "Oh, so you and either Claire or Noelle did it!" I heard.

What are they up to now?

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked. "Nothing. Nothing." Brian tried to cover it up. "Well, it didn't sound like nothing now, did it?" I asked. "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later." Brian said, ignoring my earlier statement. "Drop what? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, getting irritated. "Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area that presently either you or Claire and he are riding the hobby horse." John said.

Is he fucking serious?

Claire looked pissed off as well. "Little pig!" Claire exclaimed, glaring at Brian. "No, I'm not. John said I was a cherry and I wasn't. That's all I said." Brian defended. "Then, what were you motioning to Claire and Noelle for?" John asked. "You know, Claire and I are not appreciating this, Brian." I said. "He is lying." Brian said. "Oh, so you were not motioning to Claire and Noelle?" John asked. "You two know he's lying, right?" Brian asked. "Were you or were you not motioning to Claire and Noelle?" John asked. "Yeah, but it was only...it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin." Brian said.

That's it? Really?

"Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry." Brian said. "Why didn't you want us to know that you were a virgin?" Claire asked. "Because it's personal business. It's my own personal, private business." Brian said. "Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you were doing any business." John said. "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." Claire said. "You do?" Brian asked, hopefully. Claire gave a small glare to Bender before nodding at Brian and smiling at him, making him go red.

Aww.

"Noelle, do you think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin?" John asked. "I do just to make the time really special. But, I would prefer a guy who has some experience so, it's kind of 50/50." I said, going all red and him smirking at me.

What is that boy doing to me?

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

Sono decisamente ridicolo sexy - They are really sexy


	6. Lunch Drama

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **wolviegurl: Thanks**

 **OverlyyObsessed: Thank you. I will keep up the work**

 **kaia: True that. Sorry if I got the translation wrong. I used Google Translate**

* * *

It was finally lunch. I had gotten out the purse that contains my lunch. "What's in there?" John asked Claire, who's lunch was in a shopping bag. Yeah, everyone knows how Claire and John got here.

Claire got here because she ditched class to go shopping.

John got here because of the false alarm that was pulled on Friday.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Claire asked. "Noelle's wearing it." John said and I blushed a deep red. "You're nauseating." Claire muttered. Claire then got out some sushi, at which I cringed. "What's that?" John asked. "Sushi." Claire replied. "Sushi?" John asked. "Fice, raw fish and seaweed." Claire replied. John looked disgusted. "You won't accept accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" John asked. "Can I eat?" Claire asked, fed up with John. "I don't know. Give it a try." John said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Andrew grab a whole bag of chips, 3 sandwiches, a bag of cookies, a carton of milk, a banana and an apple out.

Well, might as well bring the entire buffet table then.

I got out my lunch, which is a salad. I am vegetarian, so having meat is against my principles. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned and I saw Claire, Andrew and John give me confused looks. "I'm vegetarian. Eating meat is against my principles." I said, voicing out my inner thoughts.

I heard noise from behind me and I turned around and I saw Allison throw the meat on her sandwich at the statue that is behind us. She puts the sugar in the sugar straws on both sides of the bread. Then to finish it all, she puts Captain Crunch cereal on the bread and mushed them together and then proceeds to eat it. I just turned around, not wanting to ask.

I could hear John sit next to Brian. John gives the coke over to Brian and then John steals his lunch. "What are we having?" John asked. "Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch. I guess." Brian said. John pulls out a thermos. "Milk?" John asked. "It's soup." Brian said, timidly. When Brian went over to his lunch, John smacked his hand away as he pulled out a juice carton. "That's apple juice." Brian said. "I can read." John said. "...PB&J with the crusts cut off." John finished. "Wow, Brian. This is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did you mom marry Mr. Rogers?" John asked. "No, Mr. Johnson." Brian said, not getting the joke.

"Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house." John said as he got up from the table and stood at, what it seems like, the center of the library.

 **(Key:** **Bold Underlined=Dad** **, Bold = Brian,** _ **Bold Italics=Mom**_ **)**

" **Son?"**

" **Yeah, dad?"**

" **How's your day, pal?"**

" **Great, dad! How's your's?"**

" **Super. Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"**

" **Great, dad. But I've got homework to do."**

" **That's alright, son. You can do it on the boat."**

" **Gee!"**

" **Dear, isn't our son swell?"**

" _ **Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?"**_

Bender proceeded to be each parent and mock kiss each other, but it wasn't a laughing matter anymore when he pretended to be dad and punched the pretend mom. "All right. What about your family?" Andrew asked. "Who mine? It's real easy." John said as he got into the same position. I have a feeling it's not gonna be good.

 **(A/N: Key is the same as is above with the exception of the bolding. Just change the name)**

" **Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamn freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole jerk."**

" _ **You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful."**_

" **Shut up, bitch! Go fix me a turkey potpie."**

" **What about you, dad?"**

" **Fuck you."**

" **No, dad. What about you?"**

" **Fuck you!"**

" **NO, DAD! WHAT ABOUT YOU?"**

" **FUCK YOU!"**

Bender then proceeds to get into a fake fistfight. Something about that seemed...sincere.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked, a little bit scared. "You wanna come over some time?" John asked, sarcastically. "That's bullshit. It's all apart of your image. I don't believe a word of it." Andrew said, not buying it for a second. I glared over at him.

How could he be so heartless?

"You don't believe me?" John asked. "No." Andrew said. "No?" John asked for clarification. "Did I stutter?" Andrew asked. John made his way over to Andrew. "Do you believe this? Huh?" John asked as he rolled up a sleeve, revealing a cigar burn. "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get at my house when you spill paint in the garage." John said, rolling his sleeve back down.

"I don't think that I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore." John said. Then, he proceeded to push all of the books off of the table that was underneath a staircase and climbed over the stairs. "You shouldn't have said that." Claire said. "How did I know? I mean, he lies about everything, anyway." Andrew said.

I got up from my seat, turned Andrew around and I did something that no one would ever thought that I would do.

I, the shy wallflower, Noelle Fairchild, _slapped_ the wrestling star of the school, Andrew Clarke, across the face.

I glared down as he was clutching his now-red cheek in shock. "Well, it certainly looks like he wasn't lying." I hissed at Andrew as I walked away from everyone else. I took in a deep breath as I walked up the staircase. "John." I said, timidly. "I TOLD YOU FUCKERS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, but then his look immediately softened as he looked at me.

"So, what brings the innocent firecracker here?" John asked with a smirk. "After what happened down there, if it makes you feel better, I slapped Andrew." I said as I sat down next to him. "You? Committing violence?" John asked. "You think I'm lying?" I asked. "Oh, no. I could practically hear the slap from up here. It's...It's just hard to imagine that someone...pure...and innocent would do something like that." John said. "Believe me. It's actually the first time I've ever did that to someone." I said.

Then, out of nowhere, John changes the subject. "Come with me." John said as he grabbed my hand as we went down the stairs

What are we doing now?


	7. Sneaking Out

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **OverlyyObsessed: Thanks**

 **wolviegurl: Thanks**

 **kaia: I know**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked while John was holding my hand and pulling me down downstairs. "We're going on a field trip." John said to everyone. John lead me to the exit of the library and from the crack of the door. I could see Vernon leave his office. John checked to make sure he's nowhere in sight and then pulls me along by the hand.

As we were walking, Claire walked up to John and I. "How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked John. "I don't." John replied, coldly. "Then how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire asked. "I don't." John replied again and then he turns to me. "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" John asked me. I just giggled.

We went up to a locker and on the locker, in black ink, it says " _Open this locker and you die FAG!"._ I think that's John's locker. He opened up his locker and a handmade guillotine came down and chopped off the end of a shoe. "You're such a slob." Andrew muttered. "My maid's on vacation." John replied, sarcastically. He went into the top shelf to get something with numerous bags over it. Then it revealed to be drugs.

"It's drugs." Brian stated as John closed his locker. "Screw that, Bender. Put it back." Andrew said, but John didn't listen as he puts the drugs in his pocket and grabs my hand and left. Then one by one, everyone started to follow us. "We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back." John said. "You better be right. If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole." Andrew said as we turned. Then we made the turn and we saw Vernon at the hall. We all started running.

It seems as Vernon was everywhere because on every corner we turned, he seems to be there. We were running down a hallway and then John stopped. "Wait. Wait. Hold it. Hold it. We have to go through the cafeteria." John said. "No, the activities hall." Andrew retorted. "Hey, man, you don't know what you're talking about." John said. "No, _you_ don't know what you're talking about!" Andrew exclaimed. Allison squeaked, as if she was telling the guys to stop fighting. "We're through listening to you. We're going this way. You go where you want, mother hen." Andrew said as he started running towards the activities hall. Allison and I were silently telling John that we have to go to not get risk of getting caught. "Come on!" Andrew exclaimed. And then we started to follow Andrew.

It seems like a cycle again, every corner we turned, Vernon was there. We made it to the activities hall, but then a gate had cut us off. "Shit!" Andrew hissed. "Great idea, jag-off." John said, sarcastically. "Fuck you!" Andrew exclaimed. "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire shrieked. "We're dead." Brian said. "No. Just me." John said.

What?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, being worried for John. "Get back to the library and keep your unit on this." John said, putting the drugs down Brian's pants. John then turns to me and kisses me, right on the lips. I was too shocked to process what was going on. "You." John said, pointing at Andrew. "Keep your eye on her." John said, pointing to me. Then he ran down the halls, singing 'I Wanna Be An Airborne Ranger'. My fingers went to my lips, still processing on what just happened. "Let's go!" Andrew said, grabbing me by the arm and we were now running back to the library.

We finally made it back to the library and back to our seats, but the exception is that I am now at Bender's table. Then, minutes later, Vernon came back, dragging John by the arm. "Get your stuff. Let's go." Vernon growled. "Mr. Wise Guy here's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services the rest of the day." Vernon said. "B-O-O-H-O-O." Bender said as he sat down and puts his arm around me, lazily.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday. False alarms are really funny, aren't they? What if your home...what if your family...what if your dope was on fire?" Vernon asked. "Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear." John said. Andrew snickered at that. "You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin'? Is that it? Let me tell you something. Look at him. He's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how goddamn funny he is." Vernon said. I am now glaring hardcore at Vernon as he made his way over to John.

"What's the matter, John? You gonna cry?" Vernon asked, mocking him. I put a hand on John's arm. "Don't let him get to your head." I whispered to him. "Let's go." Vernon said, grabbing John's arm, but John snatched it away. "Keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expected better manners from you, Dick." John said and then he winked at me and then he gave his sunglasses to Andrew. "For better hallway vision." John said. When they were halfway out of the library, I did something that I never thought of doing.

"How dare you." I muttered. But, Vernon heard me. "What was that?" Vernon asked. I glared at him. "You heard me. How dare you call yourself a principal! Last time I heard, Principals don't treat their students like shit! Last time I heard, principals don't think they are high and mighty among the students! And as far as I'm concerned, you are like every single asshole I have ever met! I don't consider you a man. You disgust me!" I exclaimed. "That's it! You're joining Bender, here, for one month, Miss Fairchild!" Vernon exclaimed. I just scoffed. That wouldn't make a fucking difference back at home.

After that, they left and everyone is now staring at me, wide eyed.


	8. What Ruckus?

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **OAG087: No problem**

 **wolviegurl: There will be plenty more from where that came from**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: Yes, she did**

 **kaia: I know. It's heartbreaking to hear that they won't do anything about it**

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

After Noelle's outburst, John was shoved into the supply closet by Vernon. Seconds later, Vernon came into the closet and closed the door. "That's the last time, Bender. That's the last time you make me look bad in front of those kids. You hear me? I make $31,000 a year and I've got a home. And I'm not gonna throw it away on some punk like you." Vernon started. "But, someday, man, someday when you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten all about you, especially that little Fairchild girl, and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I'm gonna be there. That's right. I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you. I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt." Vernon threatened. Bender has this surge of anger when Vernon mentioned that Noelle is going to forget about him someday.

She certainly seems like she's never gonna forget about John Bender.

"You threatening me?" John asked. "What are you gonna do about it? You think anyone's going to believe you? You think anyone is going to take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here. I'm a swell guy and you're a lying sack of shit and everyone knows that." Vernon growled. 'Well, Noelle seems to think otherwise.' John thought.

"You're a real tough guy. Hey, hey. Come on. Get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are. I wanna know, right now, how tough you are. Come on." Vernon challenged as he took off his blazer. "I'll give you the first punch. Let's go. Come on. Right here. Just take the first shot. Please. I'm begging you. Take a shot. Right here." Vernon said, gesturing to his chin. John had fought the urge to beat the holy shit out of the vice principal. "Just one shot. That's all I need." Vernon added, closing his eyes. He opened them and realized that John wasn't going to punch him. He threatened a punch on John, but he didn't flinch.

"That's what I thought. You're a gutless turd." Vernon growled as he left.

 **NOELLE'S POV:**

After John and Vernon went, it was all silent between all of us. I was sitting over by Andrew and Claire because they, and I quote, "wanted me to sit over here". Then, someone spoke up.

"That was brave of you to stand up to Vernon." I heard. I turned and it was Andrew that said that. "I never really liked him." I said, bluntly. "But, you got another…" Claire started then I cut her off. "Why do you care now? Huh?" I snapped. "Now, I know why John calls you Firecracker." I heard. I turned and it was Allison that said that. "You're fearless and you speak your mind." Allison added. I huffed out a sigh. "It doesn't matter now. Many people never noticed it." I said. Then, all of a sudden.

"OH SHIT!" I heard someone scream out. Then, it turned out to be John as he casually walked down the stairs. We all looked at him if he was crazy. "I forgot my pencil." John casually says as he leaned over to his table and grabbed the pencil. "Goddamnit!" I heard Vernon exclaim. John quickly hid himself under Claire and Andrew's table and was near my legs as Vernon comes into the library.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" Vernon asked. We all shrugged in reply. "What's that ruckus?" Vernon asked. "Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asked. "I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus. "Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked. "Watch your tongue, young man. Watch it." Vernon growled. Then, John hits something of his against the table and he groaned. Andrew and I make up the groaning that he did. John pounded back in reply and Allison has her legs down from the table.

Then, I felt kisses on my legs. Why the hell did I decide to wear a dress today? "What is that?" Vernon asked. In reply, Andrew made some zipping noise. Claire notices my uneasiness. "You okay?" Claire whispered. I nodded. "What is that? What is that noise?" Vernon asked. "What noise?" Andrew said. "Really sir. There wasn't any noise…" Claire said and then I squeaked. In reaction, I crushed my knees into both sides of Bender's head. To tune out Bender's groans, I started a coughing fit and everyone decided to join in. I felt legs kicking John and I immediately thought that it was Claire kicking John

"That noise? Is that the noise you were talking about?" I asked. "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about." Vernon said. "Now, I may not have caught you, but you can bet I will." Vernon said. Allison laughed at that. "You make book on that, missy." Vernon said to Allison then he turns back to me. "And you. I will not be made a fool of." Vernon said as he walks out. As he turned, there was a toilet seat cover on his rear end. As Vernon left, everyone, but Claire and I, had laughed.

I scooched over so John could get out. As he did, I hit him with the back of my hand on his chest. "I hate you so much right now." I said. "Yeah, sure you do." John said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "It was an accident, Firecracker." John said. "You're an asshole." I heard Claire hiss. "Sue me." John said. Then he had walked over to Brian.

"So ahab, can I have all my doobage?" John asked as Brian took the drugs out of his pants. John takes the drugs from Brian's hands. "Yo waistoid, you're not gonna blaze up in here." Andrew said, but John ignores him as he picked me up from my seat and grabbed my bag and headed off to the back area.


	9. Million Dollar Question

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks :)**

 **wolviegurl: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: Yes, and it seems to be working**

 **Erudessa-gabrielle: Thanks :)**

* * *

I was giggling as John carried me to the back of the library. He sat down at a chair as he sat me down on his lap. "C-Can I ask you about something?" I asked. "Go ahead, Firecracker." John said. "It's about the kiss. N-Not that I-I-I'm complaining about it. I mean, I really liked it. It's just that…" I started to ramble on but then John cuts me off by connecting his lips to mine. I immediately kissed back as both of my hands found their way through his hair and as one of his hands was on the back of my neck and the other one is under my knee. We broke the kiss as John spoke up. "You talk too much." he said as he was leaning in for another kiss, someone cleared their throat. We looked up and it was Claire.

"There's four more other people, you know." Claire said. I blushed real hard as he kissed my cheek. Brian and Andrew joins us and John suggested that we do the drugs. At first, I was reluctant but when the drugs kicked in, I felt somewhat relaxed.

Claire inhaled some of the smoke and had a coughing frenzy. "Chicks cannot hold their smoke. That's what it is." Brian said. "Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular. Everybody loves me so much at this school." Claire said. "Poor baby." Brian said as he was laughing. "Five." Brian muttered as he raised his hand up for a high five for him to do with John. John went for the high five and the back of Brian's hand hits him in the forehead and he got knocked down. Claire and I laughed at that.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Andrew walk out of the music room in the library and did some dance that consists of taking his blue sweatshirt and white sweater off. Brian was whistling as I was giggling. At the end of his little dance, he yelled so loudly that the glass broke.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

As Noelle is sleeping on the couch, listening to her walkman, Brian, Andrew and Allison were somewhere else as Claire and John were kind of near a sleeping Noelle. John was cleaning his teeth with one of Claire's makeup brushes as Claire was looking through his wallet. In his wallet were pictures of different women. "Are all these your girlfriends?" Claire asked. "Some of 'em." John replied. "What about the others?" Claire asked. "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider." John replied. "Consider what?" Claire asked. "Whether or not I want to hang out with them." John replied. "You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?" Claire asked in disbelief.

Claire felt sorry for Noelle. Noelle is a person who strongly believes in one guy, one girl and by the way Noelle has been acting all day, it is obvious that she has a crush on the delinquent. "Do you?" John asked. "Yeah. It's the way it should be." Claire replied. "Yeah, well not for me." John said. "Why not?" Claire asked, her heart almost breaking for Noelle. "How come you got so much shit in your purse?" John asked. "How come you got so many girlfriends?" Claire asked. "I asked you first." John stated.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I didn't threw anything away." she said. "Neither do I." John said. "Oh." Claire muttered. Claire still looked through his wallet and she shockingly finds a picture of Noelle. "You know she's a one guy, one girl type." Claire spoke up. "Who?" John asked. "Noelle." Claire said, softly, so she wouldn't wake her up. But it was loud enough for John to hear. "You should start believing in one guy, one girl because she certainly does." Claire added. And John knew that she was right. Ever since Freshman year, he didn't have the courage to go up to Noelle. She seems utterly alone and for some reason, she's okay with it.

He does want to change. For her.

* * *

 **Noelle's POV:**

Everyone is now sitting on the balcony of the library. Claire, John and I were across one another. I included myself because of the fact that I am sitting in between John's legs as his arms were wrapped around me. To John's right is Allison and to Claire's left is Brian, making Andrew in between the two.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andrew asked in disbelief. "I guess I'd do as little as I have to." Andrew added, answering his own question. "That's boring." Claire said. "How am I supposed to answer?" Andrew asked. "The idea is to, like, search your mind for the absolute minute. Like, um… would you drive to school naked?" Claire stated. Andrew chuckled. "Um...would I have to get out of the car?" Andrew asked. "Of course." Claire replied. "In spring or winter?" Andrew asked. "Doesn't matter. Spring." Claire said. "No, winter so I could see him freeze his ass off." I said and Andrew just rolls his eyes at me. "In front of the school or in back of the school?" Andrew asked. "Either one." Claire said. "Yes." Andrew replied and Claire's eyes widened.

"I'd do that." I heard Allison say. "I'll do anything sexual. I don't need a million dollars to do it either." she added. "You're lying." Claire said. "I already have. I've just done about everything there is, except a few things that are illegal." Allison said. Andrew just smirked at Allison. "I'm a nymphomaniac." Allison said, making Andrew's smirk falters. "Lie." Claire said, not believing Allison a single bit. "Are your parents aware of this?" Brian asked. "The only person I told was my shrink." she said. "What did he do when you told him?" Andrew asked her. "He nailed me." she replied, making Andrew have a crestfallen expression on his face. "Very nice." Claire said, sarcastically.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." Allison said. "He's an adult." Claire said, disgustedly. "Yeah, and that's prostitution." I said. "Yeah. He's married too." Allison said, ignoring my statement about her paying her shrink to have sex with her is prostitution. "Oh! Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Claire asked. "Well, the first few times…"Allison started but Claire cuts her off. "First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire asked. "Sure." Allison said. "Are you crazy?" Claire asked. "Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian said.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison said. Because I know that she means if Claire ever had sex, I squeaked as I hid my face in my hands. "I don't even have a psychiatrist." Claire scoffed. "Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison asked. "Didn't we already cover this?" Claire asked John. "You never answered the question." he said. "Why didn't you ask Noelle?" Claire asked Allison. "She made it obvious." John answered.

"Look. I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Claire said. "It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Allison asked. "A what?" Claire asked. "What she means is if you hadn't done it, you're a prude, but if you did, you're a slut." I summarized. "She's right. It's a trap. You want to, but you can't. And when you wish you do, you didn't, right?" Allison added. "Wrong." Claire said. "Or are you a tease?" Allison asked.

After a few moments of silence, Andrew speaks up. "She's a tease." Andrew said. "I'm sure. Why don't you forget it?" Claire asked. "You're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases." Andrew said. "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." John said, tightening his arms around me. "I don't do anything!" Claire defended. "That's why you're a tease." Allison said with a Cheshire Cat-like grin. "Okay, let me ask you a few questions." Claire said. "I already told you everything." Allison said. "No. Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? Don't you want respect?" Claire asked her. "I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me." she said. "It's not the only difference, I hope." she said.

"Face it, you're a tease." John said. "I'm not a tease." Claire snapped. "Sure, you are. Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself. You use it to get respect." John stated and Claire realized what she said. "No, I never said that. She twisted my words around." Claire said. "What do you use it for then?" John asked. "I don't use it, period!" she exclaimed. "Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" he asked, sarcastically. "I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth." she said.

As the guys were pestering her, that when she snapped.

"NO! I'VE NEVER DONE IT!" she exclaimed.


	10. Being Bizarre

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks :)**

 **wolviegurl: There will be more**

 **Applejax XD: I know and it seems like John really cares about Noelle ^.^**

* * *

There was a long silence before Allison spoke up again.

"I've never did it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." Allison said and then Claire got furious. "You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire exclaimed. "I would do it though. If you love someone, it's okay." Allison said. "I can't believe you. You're so weird. You don't say anything all day and when you open your mouth, you unload these tremendous lies over me." Claire said. "You say it like there is a problem with being weird." I growled, but John's arms tightened around me.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Andrew said. "Okay, fine. But that doesn't make it any less bizarre." Claire said. "What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it." Andrew said. "How are you bizarre?" Claire asked. Andrew was silent then Allison spoke up. "He can't think for himself." she said. "She's right. Do you guys know, uh, what I did to get in here?" Andrew asked. We all stared at Andrew continuing on. "I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andrew said. Claire laughed while Brian stares at Andrew in shock.

"That was you?" Brian asked. "Yeah. You know him?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, I know him." Brian replied. "Then, you know how harry he is, right?" Andrew asked. "When they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some skin." Andrew continued. "Oh, my God." Claire said as I winced at that thought. "And the bizarre thing is...is that I did it for my old man." Andrew continued.

"I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right? So, I'm sittin' in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. And…he's kind of skinny. He's weak. And I started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and… and explain what happened to him. And… the humiliation, the fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal. I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way." Andrew had started with tears welling up in his eyes. "It's all because of me and my old man. God, I fucking hate him. He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't relate to anymore. " _Andrew! You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family. Your intensity's for shit! Win! Win! Win!"_ You son of a bitch. You know, sometimes my knee would give then I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. Then he could forget all about me." Andrew said, having pure anger in his tone of voice and trying to hold back tears.

I never knew that Andrew Clarke, king of all jocks, would think of his reputation like that.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John said. Andrew softly chuckled at that. Then, I noticed that Brian was silent, like he was lost in thought.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades. Like when I...when I...when I step outside myself and like when I look in at myself, you know. And I...and I see me. I don't like what I see. I really don't." Brian started. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked, getting concerned for Brian. "Sounds stupid, but... because I'm failing shop." Brian said and when he said that, John perks up.

"We had this assignment, you know, to create this, like, ceramic elephant and we had eight weeks to do it. And then, you know, we're supposed to… It was like a lamp. And when, you know, you pull it, the trunk, the light was supposed to go on. But my light didn't go on. I got an F on it. I've never got an F in my life." Brian explained. I know how Brian feels because I have never gotten an F in my life as well. "When I signed up, you know, for the course, I mean, I thought I was playing it real smart, you know, 'cause I thought, you know, I'll take shop. It'll be an easy way to maintain my grade point average." Brian explained.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" John asked. "Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian asked. "I take shop. You must be a fuckin' idiot." John said. "I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian retorted. "No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." John retorted. "What do you know about trigonometry?" Brian asked. "I could care less about trigonometry." John retorted. "Bender, did you know without trigonometry, there would be no engineering?" Brian asked. "Without lamps, there'd be no light." John said and then Claire broke up the banter between the two.

"Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one." Claire said. "I can write with my toes." Allison speaks up. We all look over at her. "I can also eat, brush my teeth…" Allison continues. "With your feet?" Claire asked. "Play _Heart and Soul_ on the piano." Allison finishes off. "I can make spaghetti." Brian said. "What can you do?" Claire asked Andrew. "I can, uh, tape all of your buns together." Andrew said. "I can do anything that has to do with the arts. Singing, dancing, acting, playing the flute, stuff like that." I said. "I wanna see what Claire can do." John said.

Oh, god. Don't start.

"I can't do anything." Claire said. "Everyone can do something." John said. "There's one thing I can do. No, forget it. It's way too embarrassing." Claire said, shaking her head. "You ever seen _Wild Kingdom_. That guy's been doing that show for 30 years." John said. "Okay. But you got to swear to God you won't laugh." Claire said. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Claire muttered as she pulls out some lipstick. She sticks the lipstick in between her breasts and started to apply her makeup and when she looked up, it was applied on, perfectly.

We all applauded at that. "All right. That's great." Andrew said. "Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked. "Camp, 7th grade." Claire said. John was clapping really slowly and sarcastically.

"That was great, Claire. My image of you is totally blown." John said as Claire wipes off the lipstick. I slapped him on the arm. "Don't be mean." I hissed. "You're a shit. Don't do that to her. You swore to God you wouldn't laugh." Allison said. "Am I laughing?" John asked. "You fuckin' prick!" Andrew growled. John turns to Andrew. "What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" John said, recalling the first few moments that we had spent together in detention when Andrew said that.

John turns back to Claire. "And you...don't like my anyway." he said to her. "You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them." she said. "God, you're so pathetic. Don't you ever, _ever_ compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything and I got shit. Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie isn't here." he started and tears were welling up Claire's eyes. "I like those earrings, Claire." John said. "Shut up." she muttered. "Are those real diamonds, Claire?" he asked. "Shut up!" she said, getting a little louder. "I bet they are. Did you work for the money for those earrings…" he continued. "Shut your mouth." she said. "Or did your daddy buy those for you?" he asked. "Shut up!" she yelled. "I bet he bought those for you. I bet those were a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said, " _Hey, smoke up, Johnny!"_ Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy. Don't cry here, okay?" he said. It was silent then Andrew spoke up.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andrew asked. "Not me. Ever." Claire said. Andrew's question was enough to sent me over the edge. "I will never ever be like those neglectful, arrogant bitches that I am forced to call mom and dad." I said, darkly. "It's unavoidable. It just happens." Allison said. "What happens?" Claire asked. "When you grow up, your heart dies." Allison said. "Who cares?" John asked. "I care." Allison said. "So do I." I said.


	11. What Happens On Monday?

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks :)**

 **wolviegurl: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: Thanks :)**

* * *

After another silence, Brian speaks up. "I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is going to happen to us on Monday when we're all together again?" Brian asked. "I mean, I consider you as my friends. I'm not wrong, am I?" Brian continued. "No." Andrew replied. Honestly, I have never thought about that. I would like it if we would all be friends then yet again, I had made it through my entire life having no friends and I am not going to start now.

"So...so on Monday, what happens?" Brian asked. "Are we still friends, you mean? If we're still friends now, that is." Claire asked. "Yeah." Brian replied. "Do you want the truth?" Claire asked. "Yeah, I want the truth." Brian said, impatiently. "I don't think so." Claire said.

Of course she would say that. Why am I not surprised?

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asked. "With all of you." Claire replied. "That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andrew said. "Oh, be honest, Andy. If Brian came walking up to you in the hallway, what would you do? I mean, picture this. You're there with all the sports. You know exactly what you do, you say hi to him, and when he left, you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him." Claire said. "No way." Andrew said. "Okay. What if I came up to you? Or Noelle?" Allison asked. "Same exact thing." Claire replied.

That made John lose a gasket. "You are a bitch!" John yelled. "Why? Because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?" Claire asked. "No, because you know how shitty that is to do to someone. And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you're gonna like." John said. "Okay, what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? Or what about Andy or I for that matter? What about Noelle?" Claire started. I gave John a pointed look. "What would your friends say if you and Noelle were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd tell them that you were doing it with her so they'd forgive you for being seen with her." Claire said and then I look down and I didn't notice a stray tear fell down my cheek and John had took notice of it.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know; shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!" John said. "Shut up!" Claire cried out as she kicked him. "Noelle would get along perfectly with my friends but as far as I'm concerned for you and I walking down the halls, you can forget it because that's never going to happen. Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom." John said. "I hate you." Claire said through tears. "Yeah? Good!" John added.

"Okay, then I assume that Allison, Noelle and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos." Brian said. "Would you...would you do that to me?" Brian asked. "Like Noelle, I don't have any friends." Allison said and I nodded in agreement with her. "Well, if you did." Brian added. "No. I don't think the kind of friends I have would mind." Allison said. "Same, but if they disagree, screw them. And I pretty much prefer you guys over my parents and basically everyone in this school, hence why I'm here. And trust me, it's saying a lot because I don't like a lot of people." I said. "Wait, why are you here?" Andrew asked. "I may or may not have a hellish joyride with Vernon's new car." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait that was you?" John asked. "It was me alright and I actually gave in." I said. "So you _wanted_ to get caught?" Claire asked. I gave her a look. "Do you know what my parents are like? Do you know what it is like to be neglected? And to have everyone ignore you at school? It pretty much sucks. I can't celebrate a decent birthday without them telling me Happy Birthday." I snapped. "Well, I just wanna tell each of you that I wouldn't do that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not. 'Cause I think that's real shitty." Brian said. "Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said. "You don't see me bow down like a queen you claim to be!" I snapped but John calmed me down by kissing my forehead, repeatedly.

"Noelle's right. You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?" Brian asked, wiping a tear. "I'm not saying it to be conceited. I hate it. I hate having to go along with everything my friends say." Claire said through her tears. "Well, then why do you do it?" Brian asked. "I don't know...I don't...you don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure they put on you." Claire said.

"Wow, you're ignorant towards others." I muttered under my breath. "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well, fuck you! Fuck you!" Brian said through his tears. Claire's eyes widened as she was shocked as if nobody has ever said those words to her. "You know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker." Brian said. "Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asked. "I tried. When you pull the fucking...trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on." Brian said. "What's the gun for, Brian?" I asked. "Just forget it." Brian said. "You brought it up, man." Andrew said. "I can't have an F. I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me." Brian said.

"Brian…" Claire started, softly, but Brian cuts her off. "Considering my options, you know." Brian said. "No, killing yourself isn't an option. "Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so." Brian said. "It was a hand gun?" Allison asked. "No, it was a flare gun. It went off in my locker." Brian said. Then Andrew starts laughing. "It's not funny." Brian said and Andrew tries to hold in his laughter but he was unsuccessful then Brian breaks out into laughter. "Yes, it was. Fucking elephant got destroyed." Brian said.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked and we all turned to face her. "Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." she said and we all bursted into laughter. "You're laughing at me." Allison said. "No!" Andrew defended himself. "Yeah, you are!" Allison said as we all laughed.

Brian turns on some music and we danced for a little while. On the railings, John, Allison and I did a little dance, then Andrew, John and Brian did a little dance on the railings and then Allison, Claire and I did a little dance on the railings.

I'll admit, with the remaining hours left, this is one detention that is unforgettable.


	12. Sincerely Yours

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks :)**

 **wolviegurl: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: It was unexpected for her to do that**

* * *

Because John fell through the air vents, trying to get back to the library because he was stuck in some supply closet, he went through the air vents trying to get back to the supply closet. So, Andrew, Allison, Claire, Brian and I are now sitting on the railing, silently. "Brian? Are you going to write your paper?" Claire asked Brian.

Shit! I forgot about that!

"Yeah. Why?" Brian replied. "Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Claire asked. "Well, that's what Vernon wants us to do." Brian said. "True. But, I think we'd all kind of say the same thing." Claire said. Now, I'm feeling like an awkward turtle because I could see the flirtation in both Brian and Claire's eyes and from the corner of my eye, I saw Andrew looking at Allison, who now caught him staring at her.

Brian then looks at Claire, knowingly. "You just don't want to write your paper." Brian said. "True, but you're the smartest, right?" Claire asked. "Well...um…" Brian started. "We trust you." Claire said. Andrew, Allison and I nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll do it." Brian said. "Great." Claire said then she looks over at Allison. "Come on." Claire said to Allison. "Where are we going?" Allison asked. "Come on." Claire said. "Noelle, you're coming along too." Claire said. I sighed as I got off of the railing and followed Claire.

"Don't be afraid." Claire said as she was putting the eyeliner on Allison's eye. I had just finished putting the headband on Allison's head. "Don't stick that in my eye." Allison said. "I'm not sticking. Just close it. Wait, just go like that." Claire said as she makes the face whenever someone puts eyeliner on. As Claire was applying more eyeliner, Allison was squeaking again. "You know, you look a lot better without all of that black shit on your eyes." Claire said. "Hey, I like that black shit." Allison defends. "This looks a lot better." Claire said.

"I'm gonna go." I said as I was about to leave the little area that we are doing Allison's makeover in. "Wait, where are you going?" Claire asked. "I'm just gonna pay someone a little visit." I said with a knowing smirk on my face as I left the area. Without Brian and Andrew noticing, I was about to leave the library. I noticed that Vernon was not in his office so I went for it. I finally found a supply closet and when I opened the door, John was in there.

I entered the supply closet and John had noticed me. I could tell that he was excited by his expression and I had closed the door. "You lost?" John asked. "Would I be here if I was lost?" I asked, sarcastically and he smirked at me while I smirked right back at him. I came over and placed a kiss on John's neck.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked. "'Cause I knew you wouldn't." I replied. "You know how you say that your parents ignore you? Wouldn't I be outstanding in the capacity?" John asked. I giggled at that. "You know, I don't really mind if we stay here for a while to, you know, get to know each other a little better." I said with a smirk as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

John smirked at that as he hoisted me up by the waist and sat me down on a random desk. We both smashed our lips together, feverishly. There was a white hot burning passion that is in the supply closet and I am liking it. John's hands were everywhere, through my hair, on my thighs, on my waist as my hands were going through his brown locks. He pulls down the top part of the sleeve to my dress down, revealing my shoulder and he was now kissing down to my jawline, to my neck, to my now exposed shoulder. I heard someone clear their throat and when John and I pulled away, it was Vernon. He was glaring at us.

"Get the hell out of here." Vernon snapped. We were walking out of the supply closet and then Vernon spoke up. "That's another detention for you two." Vernon said as he stormed away. "Totally worth it." John said as he puts an arm around my shoulder and kissed my head as we are walking back to the library.

We grabbed our stuff and we walked down the hall and we had passed Carl. "See ya, Brian." Carl said to Brian as he passed him. "See you next Saturday." John said to Carl. "You bet." Carl said with a little smirk. As John and I were walking down the stairs, I saw Claire give Brian his earring and a kiss on the cheek as she went into her father's car. A blushing Brian went into his father's car. I also saw Andrew and Allison lock lips and Allison took a wrestling patch that was on Andrew's letterman jacket as she went in her mother's car then a while later, Andrew went into his father's car.

John knew I walked here to detention, so we walked across the football field and he raised his fist in the air as his other arm was around me. I had giggled at that.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

Vernon had found the letter on the table that Brian wrote.

 _Dear Mr. Vernon,_

 _We accept the fact that we have to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are._

 _You see us as you wanna see us, in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is…_

 _A brain…_

 _And an athlete…_

 _And a basket case…_

 _Princess…_

 _A wallflower…_

 _And a criminal…_

 _Does that answer your question?_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _The Breakfast Club_


End file.
